Unwanted Obligations
by AlphaRidley
Summary: I didn't ask to be here, in fact, I'd rather go back to being dead, but some jerk decided otherwise, so here I am. Did I mention I got kidnapped? No? Well... I just did. Ember X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AlphaRidley: This is the first Spyro fanfic I've ever written, and I've only ever played one of the Game boy games so I will without a doubt get stuff wrong and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me whenever I do. I don't know how long this will last, but hopefully at least until #$%^&*()_ happens. Flame obviously doesn't exist in this fic because I know nothing about him, and unlike most people I'm not pairing Ember with him. Ember needs more love then just when she's paired with Flame, so that's why this was created, let's see how long this story lasts, shall we? **

**Prologue**

You know those people who think going to another world when you die would be all fun and amazing? Those people can go jump into a pool of acid, because they have no idea how fucking wrong they are.

Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to forgotten to introduce myself. My name's Eis. Odd name I know, but it's my name and I like it.

So yeah, if you didn't get the hint, I died, not s horrible death, but not a good one ethier. At least I wasn't in pain when I struck the ground.

Anyway, so I came to some random world or universe or something and after being here for a week I wish I had stayed dead. I got reborn, no... That's not the right word. I was transformed into a dragon. That's sweet... Right? Wrong. Learning how to use a brand new body is fucking hard, take it from me. My first day here I felt like a goddamn baby, and the second day wasn't much better.

By the time I had learned to use all my limbs on the third day I was literally starving, and it took another two days before I was able to hunt correctly.

Oh, but that's not the worst part, not even close. Imagine having something your entire life, becoming dependent on this something; taking it for granted, then having it ripped away in a single day. Pissed isn't even close to how you'd feel, you'd be murderous; I know I certainly was. Now that I was no longer a bipedal organism, I had no use for opposable thumbs; that's what instinct and logic told me, but my brain kept thinking I still had them when I didn't.

This caused me pain plenty of times over the three years I've lived in this stupid world, but over time I forced myself to stop thinking like a human, and these incidents became rare.

But I digress, I'm getting a little bit off topic here. You don't care about how I survived in a new body, and I wouldn't ethier if I was in your position.

Another thing that really pisses me off is that I appeared in this place in the middle of a fricking war. If you're going to drag someone from the comforting silence of death into a new body, you should at least have the decency to place them in a time of peace. It's only common courtesy after all.

Lucky for me, it really wasn't that hard to escape the clutches of the war in its entirety. All I had to do was stay in a single place and hide whenever a group participating in the war passed by.

So I pretty much ignored the war and just tried to live the most comfortable life I could.

Now I know you're wondering why I didn't help a side in the war, like the hero or villain does in all those cliche stories that I'm sure we've all heard a few quadrillion times or so before.

Well... that's a simple question to answer. I'm not a hero or a villain, in fact, I'm not even neutral, because that implies you can be recruited to a side, and I ain't having none oh that. No siiireeee. I'm just a normal blue-grey-scaled ice dragon with a Turquoise underbelly and average sized wings with Teal membranes, four white horns, bright yellow eyes, a tail that can act like a whip, and a body that to my despair makes me look like a dragoness.

Yep, totally normal human being all right... Fuck you world.

Now I suppose they could always torture me to try and make me help them if they found and successfully captured me, but I'd probably just end up sabotaging whatever the hell they would want me to help with, then flee the first chance I got.

But regardless, I didn't help with the war, and I wasn't captured, so that line of speculation can be tossed out the nearest accessible working portal.

On another note, I still can't fly no matter how hard I try, and I also can't figure out how to use the breath attack things that I've seen several dragons that were fighting in the war using.

I'm practically defenseless against most predators and am not happy about it.

That's another thing whoever dragged me here should have had the courtesy to do; teach me how to be a dragon. At the very least they could've put a little voice in my head to help me along, but apparently they were too lazy to even do that... Screw you too.

Now I could bitch and complain about the things I hate about my new life all friggen' day, it'd be really easy, but I won't for the sole reason that ranting gets tiring after a while, and I'd rather not be here for the next three days listing every single reason, I'd be starving by the time I'd finish.

Anyway, moving on... I live in a decent sized clearing with a decent sized lake in the middle with decent sized fish to eat. Overall my opinion of it would be that it's decent. It suits my purposes and it's peaceful. What more could a guy ask for?

A lot, but I said I wouldn't bitch and complain and I'm gonna try my best to keep my word.

Whenever I get hungry I just dangle the tip of my whip-like tail over the edge of the pond, wriggling it around to mimic a worm or something, and wait for a fish to bite.

It doesn't take very long and within five minutes I'm gutting the fish in my claws and after cleaning it out, and filling my stomach with a dish I would have never eaten as a human.

It's still weird eating uncooked meat, but I don't have any way to start a fire.

My diet consists of fish, fruit, the odd berry, and the occasional bird/bird eggs that I manage to catch/find. Not a lot of variety in a world with dragons, needless to say I'm slightly dissapointed.

I have to go to sleep soon, so I suppose I'll talk to you if you're still here tomorrow morning whenever I decide to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AlphaRidley: Again, I'd like to take the chance to remind you all that I haven't played the Legend of Spyro series, or whatever the exact name for that trilogy is, (I might have watched my sister play the first one but that was years ago and I can't remember much besides Spyro training with Ignitis, or whatever his name is, in what I believe was a spherical room.) so I will get stuff wrong every now and then. Anyway, from what I've read in other fanfics I'm sure I've got Spyro's and Cynder's personalities switched in this chapter, or they're just acting really OOC or something. I'll do my best to fix their personalities in future chapters. I won't be updating this as fast as I did this time most of the time; I do have a life after all.**

**Chapter 1**

You ever get that feeling? You know the one I'm talking about, the one that makes the hair on the back of your neck rise, like you're being watched. That's the feeling I've got right now. Well, I guess It'd be scales in my case, seeing as I'm no longer a human and lack hair.

Every day at around this time, about two in the afternoon, I lie on my back and watch the clouds paint the sky with their pictures. It doesn't matter what the weather is like, be it rain or snow or hail. It's not the clouds themselves that I really pay attention to, it's the peaceful atmosphere that they help create, and there's no way I'm letting some wacky weather ruin my designated time of relaxation.

Relaxing was pretty much the only thing I truly enjoyed doing around here, the lack of the advanced technology that I had been addicted to when I was a human left me without anything to do but survive and relax in the calming atmosphere of the clearing I'd claimed as my own.

My ears twitched as the tell-tale crinkling of a dead leaf under a paw broke the natural order of the sounds that echoed in my ears in an unnoticeable pattern that can only be heard when a forest is at peace.

I groaned, my eyes flickering as I reluctantly rolled over onto my stomach and got to my paws. The calm atmosphere was gone thanks to the two dragons that had been watching me for the past couple of days. It amused me how they continued to think I was oblivious to their presence, but it annoyed me whenever they interrupted my relaxation time.

"You know," I paused for a moment to pop my back. "If you two are going to insist on stalking me, at least have the decency to hide yourselves better so I don't know you're here."

The tension between my two stalkers and I was so thick in the air that you would think it was tangible.

I sighed. "Just get the hell out of those bushes and tell me what you want before I get pissed, will you?"

It took about half a minute for my two stalkers to reveal themselves, and their black and purple coloring told me all I needed to know about their identities. Eavesdropping was a valuable way to get information, especially during a war.

I opened my mouth and was tempted to pretend I was honored to meet them or something ridiculous like that, but thought better of it at the last second. "Oh... It's you two."

The purple dragon balked while his companion snickered. "Y-y-you know who we are?"

"Who hasn't heard Spyro and Cynder?" I rolled my eyes.

"O-oh..." Spryo trailed off. He clearly wanted to ask me something, but was too nervous to ask. I'd have to take the initative if I wanted them to leave anytime soon.

"What do you want?" I had to force myself not to snap.

"W-well, you see, now that the war's over..." He started to trail off again.

"Get to the point already, I'm wasting time I could be relaxing in the sun."

"W-well, we were sent out to find any surviving dragons and bring them back to the Dragon Temple with us."

I stood frozen, disbelief etched on my face. I grinned and allowed myself to shake with silent laughter as I lowered my head, giving off the illusion that I was trying not to cry.

"Are you okay?" Spyro moved forwards, but Cynder held him back, and shook her head at him. She most likely knew what I was doing.

I couldn't hold it any longer and rolled over onto my back as I erupted with laughter. My paws and tail flailed about as Spyro frowned at me.

I managed to pull myself together a few minutes later. I rolled back over onto my paws, taking great gulps of air to feed my starved lungs. When my body was all better, perfect, and happy with the amount of oxygen it had I looked back up at Cynder and Spyro. My smile was quickly replaced with a questioning look at the glares I was receiving. "What?" I snapped.

"I don't see how what we said was so funny." Spyro stated, his companion rolled her eyes at him and gave a small almost unnoticeable shake of her head.

I lay back down, my grin returning three fold as I rested my head on my front legs.

"What's funny-" My grin shirfted into a sneer. "-is that you think I give two shits what you were ordered to do."

Spyro eyes burned with rage, but he held his tongue. The purple dragon nodded to Cynder as he turned around and stalked off into the trees.

Cynder rubbed her tail down his side as he walked away in a sign of acknowledgement, before letting out a sigh and focusing her attention back onto me.

"Why are you so hostile?" Cynder asked softly a few minutes later, she was clearly trying to control her anger at me for being so mean to Spyro.

"That's easy," I growled. "You guys are disturbing my relaxation time to tell me you want to take me away from my territory. I don't like that, and you can bet your left eye that I'm not going anywhere with you two."

A crunch off to my right informed me of Spyro's return. "Look... Umm... What did you say your name was again?" Spyro asked. The fool had calmed down faster than I expected, which told me that he was clearly more determined to recruit me than I had previously assumed.

"I didn't." I snarled.

Spyro looked at me expectantly.

I tried to ignore the look he was giving me, I really did. But after a few moments I grew irritated of him staring at me.

"It's Eis." I snapped out. "Now stop staring at me like that!"

Spyro, to my surprise, actually listened to me, not that that would get him on my good side or anything.

"Look, Eis, very few dragons are left after the war, and every last one is going to need to help if we want a chance to repopulate our species."

"You talk like I'm obligated to fuck some random dragoness I don't like for the sake of my species."

"You like other dragonesses?" They both leaned back in shock; I merely cracked the ground behind me with my tail and glared at them in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**AlphaRidley: So next chapter will start in the Dragon Temple, but I don't know what the living conditions are there, (Are there beds? Are there dorm room like things?) so any help would be appreciated. And if someone could give me a rundown on the Gaurdians personalities then I'll be like your best friend. If not then I suppose I could do some research, although it will make me take longer to write the next chapter. Not my best chapter, but I sure as hell ain't rewriting it.**

**Chapter 2**

You know how enraged you get when people mistake you for something (that you take offensive of course) you're not? Take that feeling and multiply it by three and you'll know how I felt at that moment.

I hated it when people thought I was a girl in my past life, my girlish looks hadn't changed with my species after all, and I was hard pressed to withhold from whipping my tail across Spyro's face.

"I'm. Not. A. Girl." I bit out. "Although if I was one I would totally be a lesbian."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cynder apologized for the both of them. "I just assumed."

"Yeah, and it made an ass out of you and me."

Cynder snorted. "I was apologizing, no need to be a jerk."

"What else did you expect from me?" I snickered.

"Obviously for you to act more like mature given your apparent age." Growled Spyro.

"And what do you know of my age?" I questioned the purple dragon, the tip of my abnormally long tail coming forwards to rest atop my head in-between my horns.

"You look about 22, a year younger than us." Cynder replied.

I smiled internally, while I had been only a year older than they were now when I first arrived in this place, three years had passed since then. "Not only am I four years older than you, but I'm sure that I was raised differently than you, so your definition of mature is no doubt vastly different compared to mine."

It was true, as a 23 year old guy who played video games like Call of Duty in my free time and worked at best buy, I found tormenting people in various ways and trolling people hilarious. But that can be shoved aside when you consider the fact that I was raised a human, a species that is hundreds of times more cruel at its core then the creatures of this pathetic world.

"What's your problem?" Spyro snapped after getting over his shock at how old I was.

I glowered at them. "My problem?" I asked as I rose to my feet. "My problem's that you walk into my clearing like you own the place. I don't care who you are, or what you've done. The moment you step into my territory you're worth a piece of shit. I own this section of forest, everybody for miles around knows it, I'm sure you learned quite a lot about what I do to intruders from the town just over there, so why don't you just fuck off and leave me the hell alone!"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Cynder repeated. I could tell by now that she was the more serious of the two.

The spines on my back rose like a cat's fur does when it gets angry. "Wrong answer." I hissed.

If there's one thing humans have going for them, it's their sheer intelligence, their creativity, the ability to analyze something and come up with the best possible solution to a problem.

I lashed my tail out and before they could blink it was wrapped around Spyro's neck and it had pulled him to the ground. I constricted it when he began struggling, a warning that i wasn't afraid to hurt him.

Unfortunetly for me, humans also gave a major flaw of letting their emotions control them, something that blinds them to possible threats, something I was prone to doing quite often. Now don't get me wrong, I don't have anger issues, but hold everything inside like I did and you'll have a psychotic fit of rage every now and then. Now wasn't that bad, but I was still really pissed enough to not realize that these two could do something I couldn't; use their elemental power things.

In a second Cynder had vanished into her shadow, the next she had risen out of the shadow of the tree behind me and slammed me into the ground, forcing me to relinquish my hold on Spyro's neck.

"Fuck!" I cursed as Cynder sat on my back after forcing my spines to flatten, preventing me from moving much. I tried to smack her with my tail, but she lunged and bit it near the tip.

I bit my tongue to withold my scream. She had bit my tail hard enough that I wasn't going to be able to use it for much for several days. My tail wasn't nearly as protected as other dragons were, the heavier scales would only slow my tail down and just make it a liability instead of a potential deadly weapon.

I stopped struggling after that, my limbs falling to the ground limply. I wasn't stupid enough to keep fighting when my best weapon was rendered useless, doing so would only encourage Cynder to harm my tail even more.

Spyro slowly got up, rubbing his sore neck with a paw. Once he was satisfied with how his neck felt he glanced at me briefly before turning his attention to Cynder. "Let's get back; I'm sure that Eis here will be much easier to deal with once he realizes how dire the situation really is."

"I don't give a piss how many of us there are left, it's not going to change the fact that I'm not going to help your stupid little group continue the species." I sneered.

Spyro groaned in frustration. "Why are you like this?"

"Because I'm not like you fools, I can see that there's more to life then the survival of our species. I can control my hormones to the point where I'm not affected by them in the slightest. I was happy here, and if you think I'll be happier at your temple just because there are dragonesses there then you need to get your priorities straight."

I saw Spyro nod to Cynder but before I could ask why I felt something smack the back of my head and I fell unconscious. Hopefully when I woke up I'd be able to find a chance to escape.


End file.
